


Raining On Sunday

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: On a rainy day, Reggie and Julie watch cartoons
Relationships: Reggie and Julie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Raining On Sunday

Julie loves rainy weather.

Rainy days were meant for staying inside and staying warm.

It meant playing board games with family, reading or watching cartoons.

Rainy days were made especially for watching cartoons.

Yesterday Luke had said that even though they could practice in the studio, everyone had deserved a day's worth of relaxation and rest.

Or maybe he said that for Julie, who had showed Luke her mom's grave a day earlier and he knew how hard that was.

So, Julie decided to stay in her pajamas, grabbed her laptop and crawled back into her bed, deciding on which cartoon to watch before a voice startled her.

"What are we watching?"

Julie's laptop almost crashed on the floor, and Julie turned her attention to Reggie, who was standing in front of her bed, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"You scared me!" she replied, and Reggie's smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I called your name three times, but I think you were so focused on your laptop you didn't hear me."

Julie made sure her heart wasn't going to explode from her chest before relaxing again.

The boys had a knack for coming into her room unannounced, but they were getting better at it.

Julie shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to you guys poofing in and out of places."

Reggie nodded, and looked at her laptop again, his eyes lit up when he found out she was going to watch a cartoon.

"Are you going to watch DuckTales?"

Julie nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

Of course, she adored both versions, but she liked the reboot a lot more.

"Can I watch it with you?"

Julie looked at Reggie.

"Weren't you, Luke and Alex going to do something together?"

"Alex is hanging out with Willie and Luke is hanging out with Carlos. Your dad is busy too."

Julie nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure. You can watch it with me."

Reggie smiled too.

"Cool! I'll be right back!"

He poofed out her room, and Julie turned her attention to her laptop, clicking on DuckTales (she decided to watch the reboot version) before Reggie poofed into her room again.

When Julie looked at him, her smile turned into a grin.

He changed out of his normal clothes (jeans, a t-shirt, a flannel shirt, and his leather jacket) to a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Reggie noticed her expression, and he smiled too.

"I noticed what you were wearing, so I wanted to be comfy too: Luke won't miss his sweatshirt and sweatpants too much."

He crawled into Julie's bed and sat down beside Julie and before she clicked 'play', she looked at him.

"Thanks for hanging out with me this morning, Reggie."

Reggie grinned.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?"

Julie grinned too, gave him a hug, and then clicked 'play.'

**Author's Note:**

> I love Reggie and Julie's friendship, so I decided to do a one-shot about it! I hope you guys liked it and enjoy!


End file.
